


Thank You For Everything

by Lyne_Krul



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Team, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, Chris Feels, F/M, Kidnapping, Piers Nivans Lives, Resident Evil - Freeform, Umbrella Corporation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyne_Krul/pseuds/Lyne_Krul
Summary: You are kidnapped, but the boulder puncher save the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at Resident Evil fandom. I don't really know about the timeline and story. I only watched the CGI movies. So, yeah. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Bit OOC

You were sitting. 

In a cell.

You were kidnapped.

The culprit? No idea.

When you woke up, you already in this place.

 

"Hey bro, do you have something that I can use to entertain myself?" You asked to the sentry of your cell. Fortunately, the sentry of your cell is a human like you. He wears a military uniform and a mask covered his face. 'Umbrella Security Service' written on his uniform.

He turned his head to you. As you expected, he reacted. He reacted with his fist punched to your door cell. “Ok, I will shut up." He growled to your words.

Boredom make you want to sleep. You tried but you can't. Fear wrapped your mind. Fear you will be injected with a virus into your body. Fear you will be the one of their B.O.W.s to destroy your team.

"What will Chris do if he is kidnapped?" You were mumbling to yourself.

You slowly think more about Chris. How you met him in the past. How he trained you. How he always helps you when you are stuck on your problems. Everything that he did for you.

When you almost driven to sleep, the sentry punched to your cell door again.

"What the hell do you want?" You shouted at him. 

"I must move you to another place." He said.

"Is there something wrong?" You asked.

"You are not authorized to know." 

He handcuffed your wrist. Inadvertently, you heard his radio.  
'Roger, intruder breaking the front barricade. 'BSAA' written on their uniform. Over."

Hope. You can leave this place and back to your team. Spark of spirit attacked your body. You kicked your sentry until he become unconscious.

"Are you kidding me? You don't have the handcuff key?" You sighed after checking his body.

"At least you have a portable map and fully loaded pistol."

You ran from your cell. The portable map very useful for you. There is a lot of corridor and crossroads in this place. You shoot all surveillance camera on your way.

When you walked, you saw a team of soldier in the corridor on your left.

"Damn it" You murmured to yourself. You ran to avoid them because you're not in the best situation.

Not far from the place you saw them, you realized something. They didn't wore like your sentry. They were not your enemy.  So, who is them? The intruder? Then it will be the BSAA!

You turn back to the place where you saw them. Doubt crawled your mind. The broken glass from surveillance camera that you already shoot before made a shadow of them. Not clear enough.

"Captain, stop." One of the member said. His voice familiar to you.

"There is person on the left." The member said.  _They noticed you._

"Come here slowly and lift your hand in the air!" The captain said. Another man who has familiar voice to you.

You obeyed their command. You approached them with your hand lifted in the air and still handcuffed of course.

They turned down their rifle. Maybe because of your wrist handcuffed?

"(Y/N)?" One of the members said. The captain approached you after hear one of his member.

Clear enough to you to saw his face. It makes you calm to saw his face.

A smile formed on your face. “Long time no see, Captain.”

"It's nice to see you still alive. Did you miss me?" 

You laughed. "Is that the best way to greet one of your member, Chris Redfield the boulder puncher?"

Chris chuckled. "Are you fine? Are you got hurt or something?"

"I'm fine. My problem is just my wrist." You showed him your wrist.

"Finn, do you have cutter wire or else?"

"I have it, Captain." Finn said and ran toward you.

"Oh, Finn. How is your day ?" You greeted him in order to cool the atmosphere. Finn is your best friend in Alpha Team, alongside Piers.

"Not really bad. Sometimes it's boring because I don't have friends who can treat me because of their defeat ." He laughed. 

"Here, I' m cutted the chain. You can use your hand to treat me after this mission." Finn joked.

"Alright, Finn. Your new mission is to accompany (Y/N) until she can leave from this place. We will continue to destroy this place." Chris commanded.

"I'm coming with you, Captain." You said with serious expression on your face.

"You're victim right now not a soldier." Chris emphasize.

"This is a restricted area, Chris. There will be a lot of traps in this place." You explained.

"Your life is my mission!"

"What's the point if I can live while all of you die in this place?!" Chris was speechless.

"Fine. Take it. You will need it." He gave you a pistol ammon and combat knife.

You smiled to him. "Thank you, Captain."

"Alright boys let's start the tour. I will be you tour guide." 

You leaded the team. Like your thought, there is a lot of trap scattered. The portable map once again helped you again. No one of your team wounded. 

"Alright, the last room. The vital room of this place." Chris approached you.

"Stay alert." Chris commanded.

A big wall appeared. One trap that you didn't know made you and Chris separated from the team.

"Captain! (Y/N)!" Your team shouted.

"I'm fine. How about all of you?"

"We are fine. Damn it, ther- a l-t of z-mbi-es in her-"

"Hey! your voice is disjointed!" Chris started to worried.

"I'm amazed you guys can reach this place." A man with devilish appearance said. You and Chris aimed your weapon to him.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm the owner of this place." The man answered.

"I will ask you politely, why did you kidnapped me?"

"My guinea pig, you fascinated me. How you overcame your enemies make me want to use your body for my new virus." The man smiled.

"Thank you for answered my question. Don't call me like i'm yours. That's make me want to stab you."

"Turn around and lift your hand in the air!" Chris commanded.

"As you wish." The devilish man followed Chris' command. He slightly smirked. Enough for you to noticed it.

He has a remote in his hand. He dropped it. Before you understand what is going on, you felt something punched you. Your body flew in the air and your back hitted the wall. You opened your eye to see a tyrant standing not far from you.

Chris want to save you but he was not lucky enough. The tyrant grabbed his body and squeezed his body and throwed his body until his back hitted the wall. That was so hard.

You tried to get up and aimed your gun to the tyrant. Before you pull the trigger, electrical shock shooted to you. Your muscle become limp. 

"I'm sorry my guinea pig, but you must stay in there. Oh, and thank you  because you still wear your handcuff." The devilish man gigled. "Bring her to me!" The man commanded the tyrant.

It approached you. Chris still shocked after he was attacked. You can fought back but you have an idea. It grabbed you harshly.

"Now, kill him." The man commanded. "You will stay with me, my guinea pig." Your limp body rested on him. The tyrant turned its body to Chris.

'Now or never' you thought. 

You pulled out your combat knife that Chris given to you. You stabbed him right in his heart. 

"Don't call me like i'm yours. That's make me want to stab you."

The man's body fell to the floor with his body with his blood covered him. You remembered Chris that still trying to save himself. You look around to find more useful weapon.

'Please, give me weapon' you thought and still looking around. You noticed something.

'Anti-tank rocket launcher? Let's rock!'

"Hey big boy!" You shouted to the tyrant. The tyrant turned himself to you.

"I'm gon' give it to ya." You pulled the trigger.

The rocket flew to its body. Its upper body broken off from its lower body. The blood splash around in the room. Of course, Chris is the most messed up.

You immediately ran toward Chris. "Are you okay?" You asked him.

"Perfect." He answered with wiped off the blood on his body. 

"Let's go from this place." You walked to the control desk. You pressed a few button. The wall that separated you and Chris from the team started to falling down. 

"We have 3 minutes to go before this place exploded." You said.

"That's enough for us to leave."

"Did you already to contact our team?" You asked.

"Yeah. They are fine. They are on outside, waiting us."

"Let's leave this place."

You two ran from one corridor to another corridor. Fortunately, you didn't lose your portable map. 

"Chris, sorry for my mistake." You said between your step's sound.

"What mistake?" He can heard you though you two step's very loud.No doubt, he was golden boy of BSAA after all.

"I didn't realize the last room has a trap. From my mistake, you get hurt."

"That's fine. You are more damaged than me. I think more about how you still can run that fast." He joked.

That's reduced your anxiety. That is why you like him. He always can makes you calm and safe.

"Chris, you still can made silly joke in this emergency situation, huh?"

"I'm with you, why I must worry then?"

 "Whatever" You turned your face to hide your blush. "Let's make a bet. Latest on outside, made the first's wish come true. How?"

"Ready."

"Go!" 

"Hey, you cheating!"

You two ran and ran. That was fun. There was a moment when you tripped and almost fell. Chris immediately pull your body to his chest.

"Be careful."

Finally, you two reached the outside. Right after you two, the building exploded.

"That was close." Chris puffed.

"I'm win. You must made my wish come true." You reminded Chris.

"Fine. What's your wi-"

"Captain! (Y/N)!" Your team shouted.

"(Y/N), are you fine?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, i'm fi-" Suddenly your view became black. Your body started to felt heavy. 

"(Y/N), what's wrong?" Chris asked. Not long after that, your body started to fell. You fainted.

 

You slowly opened your eyes. You look around. You saw a man sitting beside you. You lifted your head to see more clearly.

"Finally, you're awake." The man said.

"Oh, Piers, long time no see." You lifted your body with support from Piers. You realized. There was a lot of bandage on your body. "I really messed up anything, huh?"

"No, because of you Chris still alive and now he can punch anything he want."

You gigled on Piers' joke. "Where am I right now?" 

"We are in base. After you fainted on your last mission, we sent you back immediately to get better treatment."

"I'm just exhausted."

Piers smirked. "Whatever you want to call it. But you already slept for two days."

You tried to stand up but Piers stopped you. "Woah, where are you going?"

"I'm hungry you know."

"Dinner is over."

"No food for me? I haven't eat for two days."

"Catch." 

You catched it. "This is my dinner?"

"Eat it before you fainted again."

You ate it. That's better than food when you kidnapped. 

"Btw, where is Chris?" You asked.

"In his room. Maybe he already sleep."

You hummed. That's make Piers has an idea.

Piers sat down next to you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder. You and Piers has been a best friend for long time. That's normal if you two often sat close together. Even, you two often sharing your goods.

"Did you worried about him?" He said with smirk on his face.

"A little. Because of me he almost killed by a tyrant." You answered with you munched your food.

"Because of you too, he still alive. He worrying about you too."

"That's your silly joke, right?"

"I'm serious. When you slept, he always came to see you when he had a chance. The first day you were treated here, he was always on your side, waiting you to wake up."

"Why he want to did all of that?"

"I know he always care about his team. But, it's different."

It make you more felt guilty. 'Why he was doing all of that? I can't return what he did for me.'

"He seems protective to you. Like, he doesn't want to lose you." Piers paused a bit. "No doubt, you are his significant other."

"What should I do then?"

"No idea. Speaking about Chris who doesn't want to lose you can be proved by his act when you were kidnapped."

You turned your gaze to Piers. "Tell me more about it." You said with serious tone.

"He was very worried back then. There is a moment when I heard him debated with someone."

"I doubt the mission to rescue me was illegal."

"I don't know. He told me to stay in base when he, Finn, and the rest off the team went to somewhere."

Silent. "Thank you Piers for the story. You must back to your room to rest."

"Are you fine being alone?" 

"I'm fine. I need time alone to think of something."

He smiled. "Okay then. Good night, (Y/N)."

"Night, Piers."

'What should I do? He did a lot of things to me. Even, he break the rule in order to save me.'

'Maybe, this thing will work.'


	2. Chapter 2

Morning.                 

Finally, you can slept peacefully. Even though the pain of your wounds from the last battle still roaming over your body.

You want to go to refectory. "I miss how mess at there." You stand up carefully not to broke your bandages.

After almost fell few times, you finally can walk normally.

"(Y/N)! what are you doing?"

"Morning, Piers." You greeted him.

"What are you doing? Your wounds still haven't healed." He took your arm to wrapped around his shoulder.

"C'mon, I miss everyone. I miss their silly joke, you know." You said with a smile.

He sighed. "Fine, I will help you."

"Nah, you don't need to. I can walk by myself." You said with smirk.

 

"Guys, there is a person who miss you all!" Piers shouted when we arrived at refectory. All humans in the room turned their attention to him.

 You appear beside Piers. "Guess who still alive!" The room became silent.

 "(Y/N)!" The room turned stormy.

 You sat down. Piers took a food for you. "Thank you, Piers."

 "You're welcome, miss undead."

"So, how you and Chris can save from that place?" Finn asked.

 "We fought the enemies until they dead. And what happened to you all when we separated?"

 "A lot of zombies appear from nowhere and attacked us. We almost ran out of ammo that time. But, my homemade bomb did a great job." Marco stated.

 "Good job, then. No one harmed at that time, right?"

 "Nope. Just you and Chris. But you're the most apprehensive." Ben responded.

 "Don't worry, Chris is fine. His wound is not that bad." Piers added.

 "Good morning, Alpha Team." A man greeted.

 All people in the room turned their attention to the sound.

 "Good morning, captain." Finn answered.

 "Chris, I have surprise for you." Piers said.

 The man turned his gaze to Piers. "What's that?"

 They gave a little space so you can be seen by Chris.

You smiled awkwardly at him. "Good morning, captain."

"(Y/N)?" He was shocked.

"Yeah, it's me." 

He smiled. "Glad to see you get better." 

"I will leave. I need to continue to assemble my bomb." Marco said. 

"I will leave too. Good bye, Captain, (Y/N)."

 I have no idea why people left me alone with Chris. 'Piers' command? I will punch him if that's right.'

 "So, how was your day?" You asked him.

 "Full of paperwork." He said with ate his breakfast. Well, you already finished.

 You hummed. You don't know what to do. (a/n: well, this is me when i wrote this)

 "Let's training together." You invited him.

 He choked. "Wait, are you sure?"

 You nodded. "I'm sure."

 "You just recovered. I don't want you to getting hurt again."

"I will forget how to fight if I don't training for long time. And, I don't have any idea what I must to do."

"Just back to sleep." He said while leaving his seat.

You grabbed his wrist. "I'm insisting, Captain." You said with a smirk.

He sighed. "Fine, but don't you expect I will go easy on you."

You smiled to him. "I never expect it, Chris."

 

"Ready?" 

"I always ready, Captain." 

One swing to another swing. You both fight intensely. But you noticed something.

"You said you won't go easy on me, Captain."

He smirked. "I feel pity for you."

"You are not supposed to felt pity for me, Captain."

You speeded up. He attacked you faster. You dodged it all perfectly. Before he realize, you already pinned him down.

"As I said, you are not supposed to felt pity for me, Captain."

He smiled. "Glad to see you don’t lose yourself."

You sat up. "What do you mean?" You offered your hand to help him up.

He accepted it. "Follow me."

He walked to closest tree. He sat down and you followed him. You sat down beside him. You felt clumsy because you and Chris not close as you and Piers.

"I'm worried that your kidnapper did something bad to you. Did something that will make you different." He said with low voice.

"Well, I still a human, right?"

"Yeah, your doctor said you haven't infected by a virus. But, I'm afraid you will change." It makes you want to calm him down. How he can be so broken like this.

You don't have any idea. "Change to what?"

"You will distance to me." Silent for a moment. "I don't want to lose you. Just that."

Shocked. That's what you felt. Piers was right. That's what you have been thinking last night.

"Why? You almost killed by a tyrant because of my arrogance as if I know everything in that place."

"Because of you too, I still alive."

"Chris, did your mission to save me.... is illegal?" Your voice lowered.

"Who care about that?"

"Do you never think if you do that you will get fired? Your team needs you. I need you."

He placed his hand on yours. "At least you're save. That's the point."

 **Boom**. You can't say a single word. Neither of you two spoke.

 

You can't resist it again. You moved your body to be closer to him. Chris stared at you. And three, two, one, you hugged him. Yup, you hugged him. He surprised a bit.

"I don't want to lose you too. When I was kidnapped, I'm afraid I can't see you again. I'm afraid that I will be the one of their experiment, ordered to kill you."

He didn't say anything. That's fine. At least, he was here, with you.

A pair of arms caressed your cheeks. You looked at his eyes. "Hey, don't worry .I will not someone do that to you." Again, he warmth your heart.

He leaned forward. Closer and closer. Until...

_His lip connected to yours._

Short but lovely. Simple words to describe his sudden action.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

Tears of happiness started to fall from your eyes. You tightened your hug. "I love you too."

You heard a noise not far from you. You and Chris stared to the source of the sound. A bunch of man frozen. One of them smiled to you two awkwardly. "Hello, Captain. Hello (Y/N)."

"Really, Piers? You failed your own mission?" You said with anger tone.

"Piers, Finn, Marco, and the rest. Penalty for you all!" Chris shouted.

"What?!" Piers shocked.

"Just kidding." Chris laughed. "Alright, Alpha Team. Let's begin the hand-to-hand combat training."

"Yes, sir!" The team left you and Chris alone.

"Hey, (Y/N)."

"What?" You turned your gaze to him.

 "You haven't told me your wish. Because I was lose, I must your wish come true."

 You approached him and leaned closer. You peck his lips.

 "You already make my wish come true, Captain."

 "Same with me, then."


End file.
